1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to variable reactance sensors and detection circuitry for use with the sensors to detect the alignment or misalignment of two members. A particularly advantageous application is use in controlling the alignment in mobile irrigation systems of the type having a plurality of independently driven, articulating sections which rotate about a central terminus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Variable reactance sensors are illustrated in several U.S. Patents; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,453, E. L. Gaybart; U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,905, J. V. Johnston; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,450, J. R. Travis. Previously developed alignment control systems for traveling irrigation systems are illustrated in several U.S. Patents; namely, U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,615, N. R. Boice, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,763, A. Kinkead; U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,730, J. W. Sandstrom et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,778, D. E. Sage et al.